


The Festival

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: Mafia - Fandom, Paris - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31





	The Festival

Late 2007

Paris shone in the cold light of November. The radio bellowed to the tune of Arcade Fire and the scotch lingered to a strong compunction. He began to moving his lips to the lyrics "Workin' for the church when your life falls apart... You're singin' hallelujah with the fear in your heart... Every spoke of friendship and love will die without a home... Hear the soldier groan, we'll go at it alone." He then dropped the scotch from the balcony and stretched his arm over the dead body of Jean. The long double breasted jacket looked good, it would look even better on a short black haired man from Gloucester named Simon. Simon Fenwhick.

 

Unsurprisingly, Simon stepped in the scotch glass on the pavement. Just his luck. His Scherzo started on the first time, this time. The roads in Montparnasse were unusually quiet. A child looked at Simon through the back window of the vehicle in front of him, Simon looked back hesitantly and vaguely. The child appeared to have just had a hair cut, his neck was red and he appeared to be moving his shoulders a lot. Simon lightly waved at the child, triggering a more ferocious response. This ferocious reaction made the child's father grab his hoodie and yanked him back and into the front seat. It was at this point, he realised that the child's red marks on his skin weren't from a hair cut. Simon lightly twisted the throttle and edged alongside the vehicle in front of him. Both drivers made eye contact: One of a dirty blonde haired and blue eyed face, wearing a black and grey striped shirt with long sleeves with pale blue stone-wash jeans. The other driver held a gun at the other man's face. The child, startled and confused, seemed to like riding on a Scherzo. He didn't have to be confused, the child would have a better life as a Fenwhick, even though his name would remain Luc Mouchard.


End file.
